


Inevitable

by LoversnPeril7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Popular Lena Luthor, Shy Kara Danvers, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversnPeril7/pseuds/LoversnPeril7
Summary: High School AU. Sometimes you need to be broken a bit before you can be molded into a work of art. A story about being the underdog and achieving greatness in terms of life and love. But you should never have to change yourself in order to be accepted. Be who you wish to be. And then all good things follow. S/N: A story loosely based off my sister and her fiance's love story. Very loosely.





	1. Rejections motivate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it all.

**Chapter 01**

To say that Kara was nervous was an understatement. One could see the whites of her knuckles as she clutched onto the phone handle, still in the motion of actually dialing a number. She quickly places the handle back into place and jumps up to start pacing.

“Oh my god Kara! This is the fourth time you’ve hung up the phone without dialing her number.”

Alex exclaimed as she burrowed her head into her sister’s pillows. The older one had been sitting on the bed next to Kara as a means of moral support. Her little sister was finally going to ask her crush out for prom.

Kara, still pacing, groans out in frustration and thrusts her hands into her hair, messing up her blonde locks even more.  


“I can’t do it Alex! Every time I pick up the phone, it’s like my heart is threatening to hammer out of my chest. And besides, what if she says no? What then? Oh my god. She’s definitely going to say no. She’s so cool and smart and the most popular girl in school and I’m just a nobody. Your average day schmuck. I’m no—“  


Alex stands up and cuts off Kara’s rambling.  


“If you say you’re nobody again, I’m going to beat the shit out of you. You are not a nobody. Kara? You’re…you’re…oh yea! You’re the editor for the National City High Times, working as an intern under CatCo’s CEO Cat Grant. How amazing is that? Duh!”  


Kara glared at her sister.  


“The editor of a high school newspaper that no one in school, not even the teachers, read. In fact, I don’t’ even think they know it exists other than Mr. Brown who advises the Journalism Club. Thanks for the vote of confidence.”  


Kara finally stops pacing to slump down onto her bed. Alex looks down at her little sister and kneels down so she could be at her level.  


“Hey…you got this. Yeah, she may be the most popular girl in school but she’s also our friend. Well, friend of a friend but it still counts.”  


Kara looks up to see the browns of Alex’s eyes and sighs heavily.  


“Yeah I know.”  


Determination sneaks back into her eyes as she looked at the phone. Taking a deep breath, she reaches for the handle and promptly dials the ten digit number before she could stop herself.  


One ring.  


Two rings.  


Three rings.  


Fo—  


_“You’ve reached the Luthor Residence. How may I help you?”_  


__Kara gulped and hoped that her voice wouldn’t give out on her, even though a part of her is hoping for it.  
_ _

__“Yes! Hi! Um…can I speak to Lena please?”  
_ _

A slight pause occurred until a _“May I know who wishes to speak to her?”_ came through.  


___"It's umm...K-Kara Dan-Danvers. Jeremiah and Eliza's d-daughter.”  
_ _ _

___Another pause.  
_ _ _

_“Ah...Miss Danvers. Of course. Please hold on the line.”_  


___Alex looked at her sister in anticipation, currently wondering what’s taking so long. A buzzing in her pocket caught her attention and she pulled it out to check who was messaging her at this time. To her pleasant surprise, it was text from her girlfriend, Sam.___  


_Hey? Your sister’s calling Lena? Her butler just came and told her. She's never called her before. What’s happening? _  
__

__Before she could message back, the ramrod straightening back of her sister’s caught her attention.  
_ _

_“Kara?”_  


___The blonde’s forehead was visibly glistening as her nervousness showed.  
_ _ _

___“L-Lena hi! Hey! Wassup?”  
_ _ _

___Alex face palmed herself.  
___

_____ _

_“Um...hi. And nothing much…just hanging out with Sam.”_  


___“T-that’s cool……Cool.”  
_ _ _

___The older Danvers promptly motioned for her sister to keep going but it seemed even the mere presence of the Luthor elite through the phone affected her sister just as much as her literal presence did.  
_ _ _

_“Kara?”_  


___Lena’s smooth and raspy voice brought Kara out of her trance.  
_ _ _

___“Oh! Yeah? Wassup?”  
_ _ _

___A chuckle could be heard through the line and even that made Kara’s heart skip a beat.  
_ _ _

_“You called me, remember?”_  


And once more the nerves came back into full force. Steeling herself, she quickly asked Lena what she had been wanting to ask.  


___“R-right…look I know that you probably get this a lot ‘because you’re like the most popular girl in school. Not that it’s because of your popularity of course! You’re so much more than that. You’re like a genius and so beautiful—not that it’s because of that as well. You are more than just a pretty face. Yo—“  
_ _ _

_“Kara! Slow down. You’re rambling a lot. What’s going on?”_  


Here it comes. The moment of truth.  


“Yea…so I was wondering if there was a way thatyouwouldliketogotopromwithme?”  


Another face palm from Alex as she turns away from her sister due to another buzzing on her phone.  


_What's going on babe?_

Alex quickly texts an answer while side eyeing her sister.

'She's trying to ask Lena to the prom...but she's doing poorly. If you could only see how much she's shaking.'

A text flies through.  


_Awww your sister is being extremely adorable right now. I can only imagine how red her face is…unless it’s just white from losing all blood from her head._  


___Alex laughs internally before answering back.  
_ _ _

___‘Hmm…more white than red. I think she may be going to anaphylaptic shock.’  
_ _ _

___Another buzz.  
_ _ _

_Well babe. You better take care of your sister because I think she may need it. Lena’s already going to prom with James Olsen._  


___Alex felt that blow for her sister. She looked over to the nervous wreck and could see the rejection seep through her face.  
_ _ _

_“I’m sorry Kara…what was that? It was all said quickly, I couldn’t catch it.”_  


___Kara gulped before braving it out once more.  
_ _ _

___“I w-was wondering if umm…yo—you’d like to go to p-prom with m-me?”  
_ _ _

____She squeezes her eyes shut as her heart starts to pound loudly in her ear. The silence was deafening. She could vaguely hear movement and a door closing as she waits in anticipation.__  
Until…  


_“Kara…I’m so sorry. I’m extremely flattered but…I’ve already said yes to someone. Well not really someone but I’m going with James. We recently started dating and didn’t tell anyone so I’m really sorry.”_  


___The hurt Kara was expecting was just that. She expected it. She expected the rejection and she had literally practiced her rejection acceptance speech as well but it still stung. Not just the thudding type of stung but the piercing, hollow thud of a sting.  
_ _ _

_“Kara? Are you still there?”_  


___That brought Kara back but it wasn’t enough to stop the sting of tears coming through.  
_ _ _

___“Y-yea I’m here. You’re going with James? That’s so cool. He’s a great guy! And you’re dating as well?! Wow! I’m one hundred percent sure, you’ll be voted Prom King and Queen. You both would be so awesome for it.”  
_ _ _

___A lot of words were said but each one had put a dent into her already fragile heart.  
_ _ _

_“Um..thanks Kara. Look I’m really sorry still. I hope we are still okay.”_  


___Not really, Kara thought in her head. She knew for sure that her heart was just breaking even more. It took her so long to finally have the courage to ask her and Lena was already going with someone else, better yet she had a boyfriend that she had no idea about.  
_ _ _

___“It’s fine Lena! It’s cool. Oh shoot! Alex needs my help with something. Don’t worry about it. I just thought I’d ask. Well anyways I got to go. Bye!!”  
_ _ _

___She hung up.  
_ _ _

___Alex felt so sad for her. She didn’t even know that Lena and James were dating. She quickly shot a text to Sam.  
_ _ _

‘A heads up would have been nice.’  


___A sniffle caught her attention and she instantly engulfed Kara into a hug.  
_ _ _

___“I’m so sorry Kar. I really thought she would have said yes. Sam didn’t even tell me she was dating anyone.”  
_ _ _

___Kara listened but at the moment, her heart was torn. She had finally built up the courage but it seemed that the time it took her to get her confidence up was enough time for James “Head QB” Olsen to sweep in. And to think, they used to like each other.  
_ _ _

___She really hated how timid she was. Always so gullible to believing everyone and everything. She hated that about herself. Maybe if she were more confident and outgoing, Lena might’ve noticed her more. Whatever it was, Kara was tired of always being overlooked.  
___

___Later that night, Kara was laying in bed as she nursed her recent rejection. She had always been an outcast. The only reason she was tolerated was because her sister was Captain of the Girl's Varsity Soccer team.___

_____ _

A _Jock_. 

_____ _

Everyone kind of just accepted her existence...but _Lena_ was different. To others, she can seem cold at times but to Kara, she was...nice. Kind. Witty. And surprisingly funny, which didn't help Kara's feelings. Especially during the holidays. 

_____ _

You see, the Luthors and the Danvers have known one another for a long time. Her adopted parents worked alongside with the Luthors in their quest of building the safest self-sufficient energy source and through that work relationship, an unbreakable bond was born. When Kara was adopted, she had been smitten by the youngest Luthor from the first time she saw her. Alex can attest to that. 

She chuckled slightly at the memory before the events of earlier came down on her. A tear slipped without her knowing. 

"Of course she's been asked to the prom already. She's Lena Luthor, Queen B of National High. Why did you think someone like her, let alone a senior, would go to prom with someone like you? Stupid...stupid."

And with that last thought, she closed her eyes, readying herself for whats to come in the morning. How to face her crush after being rejected by said crush. Oh boy. And it's only Tuesday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think. And of course, disclaimers should be known but just in case. I do NOT own anything in here other than the story line and the other characters. Full credits go to DCU and CW for the show portion.


	2. Inner Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to school the following day and the events occur: Supercorp interactions and the bullies show their face.

Alex must’ve told them.

Kara could practically feel her adopted parents’ gaze on her. It was so obvious, it burned.

She continued to eat her second bowl of cereal, half scolding at Alex in her head (who had soccer practice that morning and had left home already), and the other waiting for Eliza to slip and be the amazing mother she is.

_Crunch…_

_Crunch…_

_Crunch…_

_And bingo._

“Honey…Alex told us what happened last night and even though things didn’t go the way you wanted it to, your father and I are so proud of you for even taking the chance.”

Jeremiah smiled at Kara in support while nodding along with his wife’s words.

“Yeah sweet pea. It must’ve taken a lot of courage to ask the person you like out especially for prom. Why…I still remember how nervous I was to even ask your mom on a date!”

Kara smiles awkwardly, her hand coming up to fidget with her glasses.

“Thanks guys. I appreciate it and all but I kind of just want to forget it ever happened or put it behind me so that things won’t be weird with her at school.”

Eliza just nodded at the lack of conviction behind her beloved little sunflower’s words. On Jeremiah’s side, he was just glad to have said his piece and could move on to getting ready for work.

Before anything else could be said, a honk is heard signaling Winn’s arrival to pick up Kara for school.

Picking up her bag and shoving her lunch bag inside all the while slurping down the rest of her cereal bowl and dropping it in the sink, Kara kissed Jeremiah on the cheek and gave Eliza a hug and left home to get to school.

The tension in her shoulders swiftly left as she reached her best friend’s raggedy car.

“Hey Winn.”

Winn quickly turned down the radio and turned his upper half towards Kara, his face already signaling what he was about to say. Kara took one look at him and let out a frustrated groan.

“Not you too!”

The apologetic look on his face said it all.

“I know, I know…but as your honorary best friend, I have full privilege to these types of things. Especially things like being rejected by your intended prom...partner? Or is it just date? I never know with these types of things. But you get what I mean!”

Kara sighed and put on her seat belt as Winn switched gears and headed on out.

Winn side-eyed his best friend, noticing the far-off look she usually got whenever she was down.

“Look, Kar, I’m sorry things didn’t go the way you planned it but you got to look at it this way, you overcame your fear of asking her. You womaned up and took your shot and yeah, you got shot down but there’s only one way out of rock bottom.”

Kara looked back to Winn, waiting for the upcoming punchline.

“The only way is to rise up…like a Phoenix rising from the ashes. Like Fawkes from Harry Potter. Or like what Andra Day says, _‘and I’ll rise up…I’ll rise like the day. And I’ll rise up…I’ll rise unafraid…’”_

Kara laughed at Winn’s quick transition from being serious to his comedic self once more, joining in singing the inspirational song as the two make their way to NC Prep High.

Once they arrived, the nerves shot right back into Kara as she walked towards her locker…which happened to be five lockers from Lena’s. With the promise to meet up with Winn for homeroom, Kara looked around to see if Lena was nearby and when she didn’t see her, Kara quickly opened her locker to take all her necessities.

In her hurry, one of her books dropped to the floor so she went to pick it up only to find another set of hands had picked it up for her.

Soft set of hands with perfect manicured nails that could only belong to one girl. The girl who she could not get out of her head all of these years…who was also the same girl who had caused all of her recent turmoil.

“Hey Kara.”

Kara clenched her eyes shut briefly to gather her wits. Straightening herself, she took the offered book from her crush and greeted her.

“H-hey Lena. Um…thanks.”

Lena smiled sweetly before remembering why she was there.

“Hey…um. Things are fine between us right? We’re still friends right?”

Kara felt her heartstrings tug at Lena’s question especially at the word _friends._ Not one to keep her crush waiting, she quickly answered back.

“What?! Of course we are! Why wouldn’t we be?”

Lena let out a breath of relief and was glad things were all right between them.

“Phew! Good…I’m glad we’re good. I know we don’t really talk as much as we used to but I still consider you as part of my inner circle, you know what I mean?”

 _Inner circle?_ Kara thought. At one point she was confused as to what that meant because of Lena's rather obvious popularity but at the same time, gleamed at the prospect of being part of the goddess' inner circle. 

"Uhhh ye-yea. I get you. Inner circle. Got it." Kara nodded. 

Lena chuckled at Kara's mannerisms and continued. 

"Anyways...I would have said yes if I wasn't with James. I wanted you to know that. At least if I went with you, I would be going with a good friend and not some rambunctious jock who only wants whats in my pants."

And there goes that word again. _Friend._ Kara has never hated a word so much till now. 

But before anymore conversation between the two could continue, someone scooped in behind Lena and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey baby" said James Olsen, the current bane of Kara's existence. 

Kara resisted the urge to roll her eyes but Lena's reaction had caught her off guard. 

When James had came in, the raven immediately backed away from his hold and scolded him. 

"I thought I told you I wasn't ready for us to be out yet." Lena said with an edge of harshness in her voice. 

James was shocked. He knew they had talked about not publicizing their relationship yet but when he overheard Alex Danvers' conversation with her girlfriend, Sam, about Kara asking Lena out for prom, he knew he had to stake his claim. 

"I'm sorry?" 

Lena scoffed at her boyfriend and looked at Kara fondly, "Sorry Kara. Let's talk some more later okay?" 

The blonde nodded slowly and watched as Lena walked away. Her attention, however, was quickly taken by the sneering boyfriend to the side. 

"I know you asked Lena to prom and I don't know how you thought you even had the audacity to ask her but Lena's my girlfriend. And I don't appreciate people like you thinking you have the slightest chance with someone like Lena Luthor. Get lost kid. No one would even know who you were if it wasn't for the fact that Alex Danvers, star striker, is your sister. Adopted or not. You need to know your place." 

And with that closing statement, head quarterback James Olsen walked away from her in search of the youngest Luthor leaving a rather shook Kara Danvers in place.

The feeling of being inadequate quickly came to mind and the words from Olsen started to pack a punch as they repeated in her head and tears started to form in her eyes. 

Blinking quickly, she gathered her books and walked briskly towards the girls restroom, opening up a stall, sitting down, and quietly started to cry. 


	3. The First Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoidance is cool and all but how about some cute stuff too?

After her interaction with one James Olsen, Kara made the move to steadily increase her distance from Lena. Not out of fear for the quarterback but for her own self-preservation. She needed to get over her crush or it was going to hurt her in the end and what better way to move on from someone than to not be in their vicinity.

Kara had it down to a T.

She perfected in timing her locker routines outside of Lena’s so that they didn’t have to interact. Any time she would walk down the hallway and would see her raven haired goddess at the end, she quickly rerouted herself so that they wouldn't run into each other. She even deliberately made excuses whenever the Luthor's were conveniently at her home for a gathering, hiding behind the pretense of 'studying for exams'. This went on for a few weeks and before she knew it, it was already two weeks left till prom. 

She had made up her mind and made plans that weekend to binge watch the newest season of _The Last Kingdom_.

The suit she had initially bought for prom, now hangs in her closet slowly collecting dust. It was a rather handsome suit Eliza bought for her last year when she had first wanted to ask Lena for prom and Eliza had told her to get it now before it goes away and the opportunity would have been wasted. It was simple yet completely embodied Kara's sunny persona. A sienna base suit with yellow, green, and blue flowers sprinkled on them. And she was also planning to finally don her contacts which she never does because they make her eyes itch. 

Now...she won't have that chance. 

Alex has been MIA, busy with her girlfriend and regional playoffs that Kara has barely been able to see her sister during these rough weeks. 

Currently it was Friday, Kara was at home alone since her parents went to go with her sister to Central City for the weekend where they were holding the playoffs. She would have gone if she didn't have to work that weekend but working as Cat Grant’s intern guaranteed no breaks. 

Feet propped up after a full day of school and five hours of being on her feet at work, the blonde was ready to relax with her bowl of strawberry ice cream topped with hot fudge and a plethora of Disney movies. 

As _Beauty and the Beast_ starts, the telltale theme comes through and a bell rings through her home, startling her. 

_'Who would be knocking at my door at 10:34pm?'_

It can't be Winn, who's with his boyfriend, Mike and her family is out of town so Kara was stumped. Approaching the front door, she discreetly picked up the umbrella that was standing off to the side and assumed the position in case there was a creep behind the door. 

She took a deep breath and shouted, "Who is it?" and quieted, trying to listen for the answer. 

"It's Lena! Can you open up Kara? It's just starting to pour out here!"

Well, that was even more shocking. 

The woman she had been avoiding suddenly shows up at her doorstep...while it was raining outside...like a cliché rom-com. 

Setting back down the umbrella, she went to open the door and the beauty rushes in, shaking water off of her coat. 

"Ugh! I was not expecting that sudden downpour! Sorry for making a mess!"

Kara could only watch stupidly before she remembered her manners and rushed into the bathroom to get Lena a towel. 

"Here" she offered and Lena accepted gratefully. 

Standing awkwardly, Kara could not believe her luck…good and bad. Good as in she finally got to see Lena again and her heart is hammering profusely against her chest and bad as in…well there goes her progress.

“Um…wo-would you like some co-coffee? T-tea perhaps? I can h-hang up your coat if y-you’d like?”

Thank God her biological parents had taught her manners.

Lena graciously took off her coat and handed it to Kara.

“Thanks Kara. And tea would be lovely.”

After setting the coat aside, Kara immediately walks into their open floor kitchen and gets the kettle, pouring water in it, and setting it on the burner. She reached up to the cabinet above her to the right, finding the tea choices and presented it to her late night visitor.

“Umm…what kind would you like?”

Lena perused through the Danvers collection and picked out a fancy looking black tea out of the lot.

“This will do. Thank you.”

Kara nodded taking it and getting a mug ready for her. As she waited for the kettle to whistle, a silence echoes through the kitchen. Not knowing what to say, she keeps her back to her guest.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

It was short and straight to the point. Something that Kara was not at all used to. Racking her brain, she quietly tried to find the words to answer back but she was drawing a blank, prompting for Lena to continue.

“I—I thought you said we were fine? That things were okay between us? But all of a sudden, you duck out of the hallways when you see me, have excuses for when we come over. I’m…I’m just confused.”

Hearing Lena’s tone like that made Kara turn towards her.

“I—it’s not like that. I mean…we are fine. We are good. I just—I just was trying to—“

It’s ironic when the future English major couldn’t even talk properly around the girl she likes.

It was hard to put in words what she was feeling without coming clean with her _actual_ feelings.

Kara was stumped so she sincerely said, “I’m sorry.”

Lena looked at her and replied, “Okay…but what for? For your behavior? For ignoring me? I just don’t understand, Kara.”

The kettle whined and put a stalemate in their conversation as Kara set up the tea. Quietly taking the mug to Lena, she asked, “Would you like some sugar? Honey?”

Lena declined softly with a shake of her head and the two make their way to the dining room table.

Traces of _Gaston_ in the background as Lena sips on her tea.

“Okay…I was avoiding you. But not for the reasons you said.”

Lena looked up and listened.

“I just didn’t want things to be awkward, you know? So I kept my distance. You’ve always been kind to me even though you’re like the most popular girl in school. I didn’t want to embarrass you if people knew I had asked you to prom and stuff…”

A hand covered her own fidgeting ones, making her glance at it.

“Kara…I don’t care if people knew about it. I still consider you a friend. We may not talk a lot but you are one of the small number of people who never treated me like I was something more than just me.”

Kara stared wide-eyed at the other, not really believing the words coming out of her mouth yet at the same time, her stomach was running rampant at the soft touch of Lena’s hands over hers. She glanced down, reveling in the Luthor’s warmth and looked back up at its’ owner.

…and there it was.

Heart pounding in her chest as well as next to her ears, the sky met the fields. Blue looking into green. Kara was hopeless after all. Just by looking into the goddess’s stare, Kara could feel her face light up as her heart ran a marathon. How could she ever think she could love someone other than her?

“…--ra? Kara? Hello?”

And just like that, the moment was gone. The warmth over her hands were nonexistent and her vision gets blocked by the palm waving in front of her.

“Kara? Are you all right?”

Blinking, Kara assessed her current situation. She must’ve lost herself in Lena’s eyes…again. Trying to find an excuse, she waves Lena off.

“Y-yeah. Sorry! I’ve had such a busy day that I must’ve…must’ve nodded off without realizing it! Yea! That’s why!”

Lena looked at Kara in concern. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Leaning forward, Lena placed her palm on Kara’s forehead, in the telltale sign of a fever check, causing Kara to abruptly burn up and she got out of her chair and shot to the fridge.

“D—do you want some ice cream? I’m on a Disney binge and was just eating some ice cream when you came in and now that w—we finished talking, I was wondering if you wanted to join me. You don’t have to if you don’t want t—to but I thought I would just ask since its pouring outside so I gathered that you weren’t planning to go home anytime soon—“

Lena had crept up behind Kara and placed a hand on the blonde’s elbow, effectively stopping her rant.

“Kara!” Lena chuckled out.

“Calm down! Yes I’d love some ice cream but maybe later when I’ve finished my tea? And as for me intruding with your Disney night, if you’re okay with me here, then I’d be honored.”

Kara had jumped when she felt Lena’s hand on her and she cringed inwardly. She really needed to get a hold of her feelings or else it would be so obvious to the Luthor heir.

“Okay! Cool! Right…ummm…well you are welcome to get comfy. Umm…mi casa su casa.”

Another inward cringe. She really was botching up everything.

Lena smiled and settled into the sectional after picking up her tea.

“Oooo…I love _Beauty and the Beast_! I think Emma was the best Belle for the live action.”

Kara sat down on the couch and tucked her right leg in as she got comfortable. She didn’t want to be too close to the brunette but at the same time, she didn’t want to be too far.

The two girls continued to watch the Disney movie, occasionally humming along with the songs. Towards the end of the movie, Lena had a thought and spoke out in a soft tone.

“I think that’s the longest we’ve talked…ever.”

Kara looked to her left and nodded slowly in agreement. Lena looked over at the action, the silence between the two stretching. And then their faces twitched and then loud laughter comes from the both of them.

Kara listened to Lena’s laughter, happily soaking it in as she chortled and snorted which made them guffaw even more.

Kara was doomed. How could she NOT be in love with this beautiful creature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BlackLivesMatter To all of my black brothers and sisters, I just want to let you know that I AM WITH YOU! I STAND BY YOU! I FIGHT WITH YOU! AND I'M PROUD OF YOU! I'm a Nursing Assistant in NC and my fellow nursing staff and I are protesting every Tuesday for Police Reform. We need to STOP Police Brutality! We need to STOP Racism! I'm sure everyone of you have seen what is going on in our streets of America. The injustices that surround us. There are many ways for you to speak out and show your support. Thanks for reading yall! Also thank you for the comments! Definitely motivates me to write more.


End file.
